


Knot kneaded

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Knot kneaded

**Title:** Knot kneaded  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   143 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Sensual

~~~~~~~~  


 

Jared smiled as he stretched on the bed, head cradled on top of his crossed arms.  “Thanks Jensen...” he mumbled, half groaning under the pressure of Jensen’s hands slowly working at the muscles in his back. He inhaled sharply, tensing up under Jensen’s hands when a particularily tight muscle was kneaded across. 

Jensen’s lips were quickly on his skin, and Jared was pretty sure the heat from them completely dissolved the knot and allowed him to relax. Focusing on the swipes of Jensen’s tongue across his skin, Jared didn’t notice where his hands had disappeared to until a warm hand was massaging dangerously close to the base of his cock. 

Jared moaned, catching the noise in the crook of his arm, and easily made the decision that this massage was best experienced on his back with Jensen’s lips clasped tightly against his own.

  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
